Recuerdo
by Cho-Chiharu
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot inspirado en la canción "Recuerdo" de Ismael Serrano, espero que les guste pero es un poco triste eso si, dejen reviews


**Recuerdo**

Me levanto temprano, como siempre, me baño, me arreglo y me sirvo el desayuno viendo las noticias matutinas y como siempre se hace presente el dolor que causa el ser humano a otros, esta vez era _"Otro femicidio en la ciudad de Valparaíso…"_

_**Me levanto temprano, moribundo.**_

_**Perezoso resucito, bienvenido al mundo.**_

_**Con noticias asesinas me tomo el desayuno.**_

Cuando ya voy al trabajo me subo al metro y me siento en el primer asiento vacío que me encuentro. Aburrido empiezo a ver las caras de los viajeros, mas de una me resulta familiar por la rutina de todos los días, y los bostezos de estos…

_**Camino del trabajo, en el metro,**_

_**aburrido vigilo las caras de los viajeros,**_

_**compañeros en la rutina y en los bostezos.**_

Cuando dirijo mi mirada al asiento de enfrente me encuentro con un rostro claro, cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, este rostro ilumina el vagón con su belleza…

_**Y en el asiento de enfrente,**_

_**un rostro de repente,**_

_**claro ilumina el vagón.**_

Sus gestos me recuerdan a Konoha, hace años atrás, cuando la suerte me conoció…

_**Esos gestos traen recuerdos**_

_**de otros paisajes, otros tiempos,**_

_**en los que una suerte mejor me conoció**_.

No estoy seguro si es ella por eso no quiero decirle nada, aunque esos ojos son los mismos que me miraban con tanto amor hace ya mucho tiempo, mas nostálgicos, quizás, mas oscuros…

_**No me atrevo a decir nada, no estoy seguro,**_

_**aunque esos ojos, sin duda, son los suyos,**_

_**más cargados de nostalgia, quizás más oscuros.**_

Pero eres tú, creo, estas igual de hermosa como hace años y sigues pareciendo la chica más triste de la ciudad…

_**Pero creo que eres tú y estás casi igual,**_

_**tan hermosa como entonces, quizás más.**_

_**Sigues pareciendo la chica más triste de la ciudad.**_

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde nuestros primeros errores, del interrogante de u hermosa mirada. La ciudad maldecía y gritaba nuestros nombres por habernos enamorados sabiendo que eso entre nosotros dos estaba prohibido, no teníamos nada…

_**Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde los primeros errores,**_

_**del interrogante en tu mirada.**_

_**La ciudad gritaba y maldecía nuestros nombres,**_

_**jóvenes promesas, no, no teníamos nada.**_

Susurrábamos para no ser descubiertos y buscábamos cualquier rincón sin luz donde escondernos, huíamos…

_**Dejando en los portales los ecos de tus susurros,**_

_**buscando cualquier rincón sin luz.**_

_**"Agárrate de mi mano, que tengo miedo del futuro",**_

_**y detrás de cada huida estabas tú.**_

En las noches solitarias en que regreso a esos recuerdos solo y moribundo, todavía me arrepiento de haberte arrojado tan lejos de mí, de no poder abrazarte, besarte…

_**En las noches vacías en que regreso**_

_**solo y malherido, todavía me arrepiento**_

_**de haberte arrojado tan lejos de mi cuerpo.**_

Y ahora que te encuentro siento que aun arde la llama que encendiste en mí… nunca es tarde para volver a amarte…

_**A ahora que te encuentro, veo que aún arde**_

_**la llama que encendiste. Nunca, nunca es tarde**_

_**para nacer de nuevo, para amarte.**_

Debo decirte algo antes de que te bajes y quede muerto por no haber podido hacer nada… mirar eso ojos chocolatados y recordarte que antes de dejarnos ganar fuimos eternos amantes…

_**Debo decirte algo antes de que te bajes**_

_**de este sucio vagón y quede muerto,**_

_**mirarte a los ojos, y tal vez recordarte,**_

_**que antes de rendirnos fuimos eternos**_.

Me levanto decidido y me acerco rápidamente a ti, en mi pecho algo se rompe, quizás ese amor que sentía por ti esta saliendo libre nuevamente….

-¿Cómo estas? Cuanto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mi?- le pregunto ansioso de escuchar su voz otra vez…

_**Me levanto decidido y me acerco a ti,**_

_**y algo en mi pecho se tensa, se rompe.**_

_**"¿Cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mí?"**_

Y tú con una sonrisa tímida me respondes:

-Perdone, pero creo que se ha equivocado- tu voz es tan hermosa como antes pero esas palabras rompen mi corazón…

-Disculpe, señorita, me recuerda tanto a una mujer que conocí hace ya algunos años-respondo avergonzado y triste…

_**Y una sonrisa tímida responde:**_

_**"Perdone, pero creo que se ha equivocado".**_

_**"Disculpe, señorita, me recuerda tanto**_

_**a una mujer que conocí hace ya algunos años".**_

Mas cansado y viejo vuelvo a mi asiento y otra vez aburrido vigilo las caras de los viajeros, compañeros de la rutina que tú tanto odiabas, y los bostezos….

_**Más viejo y más cansado vuelvo a mi asiento,**_

_**aburrido vigilo las caras de los viajeros,**_

_**compañeros en la rutina y los bostezos.**_


End file.
